Amor eterno, hasta la muerte
by Sei-Satou
Summary: Yuki, Shuichi, Ryuichi, Tatsuha, Hiro y K an ido a pasar un fin de semana por ahí, pero tienen que quedarse en una extraña mansión, con una historia que les marcará para siempre... Cuando no se es capaz de olvidar ni después de morir...
1. Condena eterna, la historia

ETERNA, LA HISTORIA

-¡UOOOOO Yuki!- Exclamó muy sorprendido Shuichi- ¡Enserio tendremos que quedarnos aquí?

-No hay más remedio, y no chilles tanto, que nos llamaran la atención, por aquí todo está muy silencioso- Dijo Yuki molesto.

-¡ESTO ES GENIAL!- Dijo Ryuichi aun mas fuerte todavía.

-Maldición... no debí venir- Se lamentó Yuki- Con ustedes nunca se puede estar tranquilo...

''Ustedes'' eran Shuichi, Ryuichi, Tatsuha, Hiro y K. Un día como otro, a Ryuichi se le ocurrió la idea de ir a pasar un fin de semana todos juntos y pasárselo bien, a algún sitio donde no pudieran molestarlos las fans. Y, como no, habían convencido a Yuki para que viniera con ellos (No sin antes pasarse toda una semana persiguiéndolo por la calle para suplicarle que viniera). El caso es que acabaron en una increíble mansión de más de mil años de antigüedad que servia para los excursionistas o visitantes que se pudieran perder (Si, perder, en realidad tenían alquilado un apartamento, pero por lo visto los chicos no tenían mucho sentido de la orientación...).

Llamaron a la puerta, y abrió uno de esos ancianos con voz cascada que ponen los pelos de punta, cosa que hizo que Shuichi y Ryuichi se escondieran detrás de Yuki.

-Hola muchachos ¿acaso se han perdido?- preguntó amablemente el anciano.

-Sí, -respondió Hiro- ¿Podríamos quedarnos a pasar la noche? Está anocheciendo y no encontramos el camino.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto- El anciano les dejó paso libre para entrar- Pasen, no me vendrá mal un poco de compañía, desde que aquel rumor empezó a circular, ya no viene nadie por aquí, y me he quedado muy solo.

Los chicos pasaron algo extrañados por el comentario, pero no dijeron nada. Por dentro la mansión era más impresionante todavía: increíbles salones donde en su tiempo se debieron celebrar grandes fiestas, enormes arañas de cristal colgaban del techo, y cada objeto que había estaba profesionalmente detallado, escaleras de mármol, estatuas, armaduras... era como si se encontraran en la época en la que se construyó.

El anciano les condujo a las habitaciones de cada uno, decidieron que, evidentemente, Yuki y Shuichi durmieran en la misma habitación, otra para Tatsuha y Ryuichi, y otra para Hiro y K. Una vez se acomodaron y dispusieron de todas sus cosas, el anciano les avisó que ya podían bajar a comer.

El comedor también era impresionante, la mesa, llena a rebosar, les abrió el apetito al instante, en cuanto se sentaron, todos empezaron a comer. Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Finalmente, incapaz de retener su curiosidad, Shuichi acabó preguntando.

-Ehmmm... oiga... sobre lo que ha dicho antes¿a que rumor se refería?

Esperaba que alguien le reprendiera por ser tan poco modesto, pero nadie dijo nada, pues por lo visto todos estaban esperando a que alguien preguntara.

-¿Rumor? Ahhh... el rumor... si... ese rumor hizo que todos mis trabajadores se fueran de la casa, por eso me quede solo en este caserón tan lúgubre- el anciano bajó los ojos- ¿Quieren saber de que se trata? Quizá sea mejor que no se lo contara, no quisiera asustarlos.

-¿Ehhh? Acaso hay algo de lo que tengamos de tener miedo- Ryuichi se encogió contra Tatsuha.

-No, no.. solo es un rumor estúpido...-dijo tranquilizador- pero la gente que trabajaba aquí era muy supersticiosa, y enseguida les cogió miedo y todos marcharon.

-Cuéntenoslo si no es molestia, tampoco tenemos nada de que hablar.

-De acuerdo, pero no hagan caso, tan solo es una leyenda – respondió el anciano- de hecho viene de mi antepasado, el hombre que murió en esta casa, Keiji Omae, un muchacho de 22 años

-¿Murió?- preguntó K.

-Así es, Keiji era un chico frío, siempre serio que no sonreía nunca. Pero por una de esas casualidades de la vida, conoció a un joven de 18 años, Soujiro Kitazawa, y sorprendentemente, se enamoró de él, y el chico le correspondía. Como comprenderán, el amor entre dos hombres no estaba muy bien visto en esa época, y aun menos sabiendo que los dos chicos pertenecían a la alta aristocracia; así que su amor se volvió clandestino. Eran amantes, sin que nadie lo supiera se amaron mucho tiempo. Pero... pareciera que el destino no quiso que estuvieran juntos, y la muerte los separó. Un día, Keiji enfermó, la peste entró en su cuerpo como en el de muchos otros y le mató. El joven Soujiro se deprimió de tal modo que ya no salía de la habitación donde dormía, no hablaba, no comía, y nadie sabia que hacer.- el anciano suspiró- Ahí es donde viene la leyenda de esta mansión; dicen que el amor de Keiji era tan grande, que su alma volvió de entre los muertos para salvar a Soujiro de la oscuridad en la que se había sumido. Keiji, muy feliz, corrió hacia la habitación de Soujiro, pero una vez más, la muerte no les iba a permitir estar juntos. Cuando abrió la puerta, encontró a Soujiro tirado en el suelo, con una copa de vino en la mano. Cogió a Soujiro e intentó despertarlo, pero no pudo hacer nada, ya era demasiado tarde. El veneno que contenía el vino ya había hecho efecto, y Soujiro había muerto. Keiji lloró en total angustia por la muerte de su amante, y dicen, que el espíritu de Keiji todavía recorre las habitaciones y pasadizos de la casa, gritando y llorando, en busca de Soujiro, condenado a vagar eternamente en la espera de que algún día Soujiro venga a buscarlo.

Silencio.

-Y... ¿se oyen los gritos?- preguntó Shuichi, el cual había perdido totalmente el apetito.

-Ehm, bueno, se puede decir que sí- todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos- pero no teman, yo creo que tan solo es el viento, o la casa, que de tan vieja cruje. Y no teman. Suponiendo que existiera tal fantasma, llevo toda mi vida viviendo aquí, y jamás me ha ocurrido nada -rió- Incluso me compadezco del chico, el solo quiere volver a estar con su amor.

Comieron algo más, y después limpiaron la mesa. Una vez cada uno estuvo en su habitación, Shuichi se metió en la cama donde estaba Yuki, y se abrazó muy fuerte a él.

-Yukiiii...

-Queee...

-Tengo miedoo.

-Anda callate un rato.

-¿Pero que pasa si viene el fantasma¿Que hago?

-Anda ya Shuichi, ya te ha dicho el anciano que solo es una leyenda.

-Ya pero... ¿Qué hago si viene?

Yuki suspiró, y se giró hacia Shuichi- Si viene le pides por favor si me puede traer un vaso de agua.

-¿Eh¿Para que?

-¡Para tirártelo por la cabeza si no te callas!

Shuichi se calló, pero estaba muerto de miedo, nunca le gustaron las historias de fantasmas; se preguntó si Ryuichi estaría igual en la habitación de al lado...

Le costó pero finalmente se durmió, y soñó...

_El gran salón estaba lleno a rebosar de gente, increíbles vestidos y bonitas máscaras y antifaces cubrían los rostros de los invitados, Keiji, en un rincón de la sala, se aburría mucho. Estaba enojado con su madre por obligarle a asistir a la estúpida fiesta de disfraces que había preparado. Keiji aborrecía esas fiestas, no le gustaban nada. Siempre era lo mismo, la mujeres lo rodeaban y no paraban de halagarlo, amigas de su madre que Keiji no había visto en su vida lo adulaban diciéndole que estaba muy alto y muy guapo, que si había crecido mucho... lo típico¡Keiji¿Este es Keiji¡Díos mío que mayor! Aunque no me recuerdes yo te conozco desde que eras pequeño¡como has crecido! Estás guapísimo... ¿Cómo quería que le recordara? Si la única vez que lo vio fue en su bautizo, eso no es conocerlo desde pequeño... Si su madre quería celebrar fiestas que las celebrara, pero que no lo obligara a asistir._

_Se apartó de la muchedumbre que lo agobiaba y salió al jardín, que no había nadie, a tomar un poco el aire, pues se encontraba algo mal. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, dejando que la brisa fría le refrescara. _

_-¿A usted tampoco le gustan este tipo de fiestas?- Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas._

_Sobresaltado, se giró bruscamente, para quedar cara a cara con un muchacho, que debía ser unos años más joven que el. Su cabello largo estaba recogido en una coleta baja, e iba vestido de forma parecida a la de el, el típico disfraz de príncipe: camisa blanca atada con dos cordones, pantalones negros a media rodilla, y capa roja, con los bordes dorados. Lo que más llamaba la atención de Keiji era aquél llamativo cabello rosa, y esos ojos violetas que parecían comérselo. Sin saber la razón se sonrojó y pensó que aquel chico era muy atractivo. ¡atractivo¡En que estas pensando Keiji! Se dijo a sí mismo, encontrándose aun peor._

_-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó preocupado el pelirrosa._

_-Si... No se preocupe – Dijo Keiji. Pero cuando volvió a mirarlo, el chico lo atrajo todavía más. Sus ojos se dirigían a sus labios carnosos, deseosos de besarlos, e iban al ese cuello de piel pálida, queriendo mordelo. Se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada, el joven se dio cuenta de esto y se sonrojó, pero Keiji tenia mal aspecto y no quería dejarlo ahí, así que se acercó para ver como estaba._

_Keiji sintió que moría, cuando, además de los confusos sentimientos que estaba teniendo, vio que el chico se le acercaba. El corazón le palpitó muy fuerte y se mareó, y todo fue oscuridad._

* * *

_Keiji abrió los ojos. Aliviado que todo hubiera sido un sueño, pero cuando notó la capa en su cuello, y vio que iba disfrazado de príncipe, se le cayó el mundo encima. Giró su cabeza para ver que el chico de antes estaba a su lado._

_-¿ya se encuentra mejor? –sonrió- Tenía algo de fiebre y se desmayó, fui a avisar a alguien. Le subieron a su habitación y su madre me pidió que me quedara aquí para ver si estaba bien._

_Keiji no dijo nada, la sonrisa de aquel chico lo había cautivado. Sincera y pura. Tenía una inocencia de la que ni siquiera son capaces los niños pequeños. Su voz, aguda y alegre, era como música para sus oídos, definitivamente, no tenía ni idea de que le pasaba con aquel chico. Cuando, como una estrella fugaz, sintió de repente un gran deseo que jamás tuvo, un deseo de tener aquel niño para el, hacerlo suyo. Ese joven chico despertaba unas bajas pasiones en Keiji, un deseo que se apoderaba de su cuerpo segundo a segundo._

_El chico iba a decir algo, pero no pudo, pues en unos instantes, Keiji lo tiró en la cama, y lo puso debajo suyo. Ahora sus rostros estaban muy cerca, uno frente del otro._

_-O.. oiga...- dijo el chico enrojeciendo._

_-Dime¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó Keiji con voz melosa._

_-So... Soujiro Kitazawa... –Respondió mientras su respiración se aceleraba._

_-Mmm... Soujiro... me gusta tu nombre... suena muy excitante..._

_-Yo..._

_-Soujiro, te voy a decir que desde el momento en que te vi me enamoré de ti, me vuelves loco Soujiro._

_Y antes de que Soujiro pudiera decir o hacer nada, Keiji apresó sus labios en un apasionado beso, largo y profundo, que dejó a Soujiro indefenso, resistiéndose al principio, pero correspondiéndole al final. Estuvieron largo rato, mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban, besándose apasionadamente. Finalmente se separaron, para coger aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas. Entonces Keiji se sintió perdido¿Qué había hecho? Había forzado a un chico a besarle, que no solo era un chico¡sino que además era un niño! _

_-¿Cu... cuantos años tienes?-preguntó alterado._

_-Dieciocho... –respondió sonrojado._

_¡Dieciocho¡Dios mio! -Pensó Keiji mientras se le encogía el estomago –¡Y yo tengo veintidós! Solo es un crío¡Y le he forzado¿Qué voy a hacer?_

_Se quedaron mirando, sin saber que decir, durante unos minutos, cuando, para sorpresa de Keiji, Soujiro le besó. Cuando se separó, Soujiro le tranquilizó – No te preocupes, no se lo voy a decir a nadie, será nuestro secreto._

_-Pero... yo... yo no se lo que me ha pasado... Yo no sabia que fuera..._

_-Shhh... –susurró poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Keiji -¿Te llamas Keiji verdad? –Keiji asintió- Pues escuchame Keiji. Cuando te vi, tu también me gustaste mucho sabes? Si no me hubieses besado tu en ese momento lo hubiera hecho yo._

_Keiji se quedó muy sorprendido¿entonces Soujiro también le quería? Una gran alegría que jamás había sentido inundó su corazón, y entonces Keiji y Soujiro se empezaron a besar, los labios, el cuello, el pecho... aquella noche los dos chicos se amaron en su totalidad, y se volvieron uno._

* * *

_Soujiro fue presentado a los padres de Keiji como un amigo. Por supuesto, nadie sabía la relación sentimental (y física :P) que había entre los dos chicos, y tampoco tenían intención de decirlo, pues si alguien lo supusiese, se armaría un buen escándalo. Así que se convirtieron en amantes, sin que nadie lo supiera, su relación se fue profundizando cada vez más, hasta el punto en el que estaban siempre juntos, horas y horas, no podían vivir separados, se necesitaban. Los padres de Keiji estaban encantados, ignorando totalmente el secreto de su hijo, estaban felices de que por fin Keiji tuviera un amigo, pues Keiji era muy frío y distante con la gente, y nunca había tenido a nadie, y ahora se le veía más alegre que nunca, y eso acentuaba su belleza, ya que Keiji era un chico muy atractivo, el pelo rubio y sus ojos dorados con ese aire gatuno que volvía locas a las mujeres, y el bien formado cuerpo hacía que Keiji tuviera muchas pretendientes. Pero Keiji no le importaban cuantas mujeres pudieran estar locas por él, porque el ya tenía a alguien de quien no se separaría, Soujiro, al que amaba locamente._

_Pero... una fuerza todavía mayor que el amor, invencible y cruel, se cernía sobre Keiji. Y la sombra de la muerte se hizo evidente en el momento en el que Keiji se desmayó, una nublada y fría mañana. _

_Aquel día se había levantado temblando de frío, y encontrándose realmente mal. Se levantó, tembloroso, pues había quedado con Soujiro. Se vistió y se disponía a marcharse cuando se le nubló la vista, y le entraron unas increíbles ganas de vomitar. Llegó justo a tiempo para sacar todo lo que se removía en su estomago. Jadeó, aliviado, pero cuando abrió los ojos se apartó de golpe, pues la visión que tuvo le asustó sobremanera. el baño estaba inundado por un charco de sangre, se mareó al sentir el olor a sangre y notar su sabor oxidado en sus labios. Se levantó mientras sentía que los escalofríos recorrían su espina dorsal. Sin saber que hacer, salió corriendo de la habitación, para salir al jardín y tropezarse con Soujiro que lo esperaba._

_-¡Keji! –exclamó sorprendido -¿Estás bien?_

_No, no estaba nada bien, los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo cada vez se acentuaban mas, y su cuerpo temblaba violentamente. No pudo aguantar mas y se desmayó.

* * *

_

_El médico salió, con el rostro apesumbrado de la habitación donde se encontraba Keiji. Soujiro y los padres de Keiji habían estado esperando fuera, pendientes de si el médico acababa de examinar a Keiji._

_Soujiro confiaba en que iba a salir todo bien. En unos días volvería a estar con su amado Keiji y sería más feliz que nunca. Pero eso nunca se cumplió. Y lo que el médico les dijo lo dejaron totalmente en shock. _

_-Lo siento mucho, he hecho todo lo que he podido, pero no hay nada que hacer-bajó la mirada –la peste lo está matando rápidamente y no creo que le queden más de dos días, o menos._

_La madre de Keiji cayó al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente, y el padre de Keiji, un hombre estricto y severo, se la llevó a la habitación. En unos instantes volvía donde estaba Soujiro, que estaba en blanco._

_-Soujiro...- el padre de Keiji le puso una mano en el hombro para hacerlo reaccionar- Soujiro quiero que sepas que sé la relación que había entre mi hijo y tu._

_Soujiro le miró sorprendido, pero estaba demasiado abatido para poder decir nada. Simplemente miró al suelo._

_-Y no me importa –En esto Soujiro levantó los ojos- Así es, no me importa. Mi hijo te amaba más que nada en el mundo y era feliz con ello, y te agradezco que le ayudaras a pasar sus días con alegría y amor._

_-Señor Omae... yo...-La voz se le quebró, se sentía incapaz de hablar. No podía soportar la idea de que Keiji muriera, era demasiado doloroso, demasiado cruel._

_-Por favor, te pido que pases sus ultimas horas con el, así el podrá estar contigo. Yo querría estar con el pero... –bajó los ojos, y sin decir más se marchó, mientras una lágrima rodaba lentamente por su mejilla._

_Soujiro entró en la habitación. En esa habitación había pasado momentos tan felices... pero ahora se veía triste y la presencia de la muerte se podía sentir en cualquier rincón de aquel sitio. Lentamente, se sentó junto a Keiji, que con los ojos cerrados y la respiración dificultosa, tenía la cara cubierta por un sudor frío. Cogió su mano entre las suyas, acariciando sus dedos con su mejilla, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos incesantemente. Keiji abrió los ojos con dificultad y le miró._

_-Soujiro... –dijo casi en un susurro_

_-Shh... tranquilo estoy aquí..._

_-No... quiero qu.. que llores... –dijo casi sin respiración._

_-Keiji yo... – apretó fuertemente su mano, no quería dejarlo ir, no podía, era demasiado duro para ser verdad._

_-Quiero que sepas... que siempre estaré... contigo... –respiró hondamente, pues cada palabra le costaba un gran esfuerzo, pero era importante para el decirlo – Yo... siempre esta... ré a tu lado..._

_-No... –susurró Soujiro sin querer aceptarlo – no... Keiji... por favor no me dejes... yo.._

_Keiji sonrió -Tranquilo... yo... te... a... – pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues las palabras se quebraron en sus labios y Keiji se retorció de dolor. La mano que mantenía apretada contra las de Soujiro dejó de ejercer presión, y los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron. Soujiro entreabrió los labios intentando decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, sentía que un gran nudo se le hacía en la garganta y no le permitía ni moverse. _

_-¿Keiji? –dijo finalmente. _

_Pero nadie respondió. Soujiro lloró amarga y desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo de Keiji. Y a partir de entonces, se encerró en la habitación, en la oscuridad, sin querer comer ni hablar. Todo le parecía absurdo ahora que Keiji había muerto, la vida no tenía sentido alguno. ¿Para que seguir entonces? Se repetía mentalmente esa pregunta una y otra vez. _

_¿Para que seguir?_

_Pero Keiji le dijo antes de morir que el siempre estaría a su lado. Y así fue. Keiji despertó un día, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca hubiera muerto. Pero a pesar de eso sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer. Corrió apresuradamente por los pasadizos, deseando ver la cara de Soujiro, y ver como esa sonrisa que le cautivó desde el primer momento se acentuaba en su rostro. Pero eso tampoco ocurrió nunca. _

_Abrió la puerta de la habitación. Lo primero que vio fue una copa de vino en la mano de Soujiro, y después su cara y su cuerpo. Estirado en el suelo, parecía que dormía. Su cara, con expresión serena, era igual a la de un niño pequeño. Lo levantó asustado y lo cogió entre sus brazos._

_-¿Soujiro? –no hubo respuesta alguna – Soujiro ¡Soujiro!_

_Lentamente acercó sus dedos a su cuello, temeroso por no sentir nada. Y así fue, no había pulso, y el corazón no le palpitaba. Keiji no quería creérselo. No era posible, se repetía una y otra vez, no podía ser que hubiera llegado demasiado tarde._

_Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar en abundancia de sus ojos, y sintió como se le encogía el corazón. Lloraba desconsoladamente, con el corazón oprimido. Abrazando inútilmente el cuerpo inerte de su amante._

_¿Para qué seguir?_

_Los desgarradores gritos de angustia y desesperación de Keiji por la muerte de su amante se oyeron aquel día por toda la mansión. Y desde entonces Keiji espera, condenado eternamente, en que algún día el alma de Soujiro venga a buscarlo para volver a estar juntos de nuevo._

* * *

Shuichi despertó alterado. La gotas de sudor frío empapaban su cara y su cuerpo, y alguien lo cogía de los hombros para intentar volverlo en si. Logró enfocar la vista, y se encontró a Yuki, que le miraba con cara de preocupación. 

-¿Yuki? –preguntó sin saber muy bien aun donde se encontraba.

-Tranquilo, has tenido una pesadilla –lo tranquilizó –no parabas de moverte y gritar.

-Ya... lo siento Yuki, no quise despertarte.

-No te preocupes. Te voy a traer un vaso de agua.

Dicho esto se marchó. Shuichi estaba muy confuso después de aquel sueño, había soñado con la historia que les contó el anciano, pero... ¡Keiji y Soujiro eran Yuki y el¿Por qué habría soñado algo así? Decidió no darle importancia, tan solo había sido un sueño, una imagen creada por su subconsciente. Pero en su mente había quedado gravada esa frase que le había sonado tan real.

¿Para qué seguir?

_Continuará.._

* * *

¡New fic¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya interesado y les guste leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo. (Aunque ya lo tengo acabado, así que no lo dejaré colgado, actualizaré seguido). Fue uno de mis primeros fics, así que pido disculpas si la redacción no es tan buena como desearía, cuando lo escribí lo hice lo mejor que pude. Ojalá pueda leer sus reviews que me alegran el día. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! 


	2. ¿Cuando dejaste de amarme? Locura

**2. ¿CUANDO DEJASTE DE AMARME? LOCURA**

Yuki paró su camino. -¿Quién hay ahí?- preguntó. Todo siguió en silencio. Estaba seguro de que alguien lo había estado siguiendo, pues sus pasos no eran los únicos que había oído mientras caminaba por los lúgubres pasillos. Con tan solo una pequeña vela a punto de consumirse, miró hacia todos los lados, pero no se podía ver a nadie, solo la parte iluminada por la luz de la vela y el pasillo en total oscuridad que parecía no tener fondo. Pero aún así podía sentir esa presencia, alguien le observaba, le seguía, haciéndole poner los pelos de punta. De nuevo los pasos, esta vez estaba seguro, alguien se le acercaba lentamente. Con el corazón en un puño se quedó parado, esperando que quien quiera que fuese diera la cara.

Iba hacia el, podía sentirlo cerca, podía oírlo, oía como sus pasos resonaban por las viejas paredes y se acercaban lentamente hacia el. Bum bum bum. Sentía su corazón latir a una velocidad y con tal fuerza que le hacía daño. Cada vez más violentamente. Mientras un frío invadía su cuerpo, haciéndolo sudar de puro nerviosismo (¿o miedo?). una corriente de aire apagó la luz de la vela, y algo o alguien paso repentinamente por su lado. Yuki gritó. Y la vela volvió a encenderse sin razón aparente. Yuki, contra la pared, observaba el lugar por donde algo le había pasado por el lado. Pero nada más aparte de una simple pared de ladrillos. Con el corazón todavía latiéndole rápidamente, y la respiración entrecortada, se tocó el brazo que aquella cosa le rozó. Le pareció haber sentido unos dedos, completamente congelados, como la muerte. Se secó el sudor de la cara con la manga, intentando calmarse. Se sorprendió de si mismo al haber sentido miedo, -Que estúpido- pensó, -mira que asustarme por una simple historia de fantasmas... ese baka me está contagiando su estupidez- miró el vaso de agua, medio vacío, pues había derramado la mitad del agua que contenía. Suspiró, aquel sitio no le gustaba nada.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa. La niebla había bajado muchísimo y todo estaba totalmente cubierto. Ni siquiera se podía ver a más de dos palmos de distancia. 

-Lo siento mucho muchachos, - dijo el anciano –Ya han visto que estamos rodeados de niebla. Tendrán que quedarse un día más, pues es muy peligroso salir ahora.

-Si no le importa dejarnos le agradeceríamos mucho –dijo Hiro.

-¡Por supuesto que no me importa! –sonrió- pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran, pero yo tengo que irme.

-¿Irse¡pero eso es muy peligroso!-exclamó Ryuichi –Con esta niebla puede perderse o caerse en cualquier sitio.

-Lo sé- respondió –pero no tengo más remedio, me comprometí a llevar unos papeles muy importantes a un amigo mío. Además, he ido al pueblo muchísimas veces, me lo conozco más que la palma de mi mano. No se preocupen, les dejo a cargo de la casa.

Dicho esto se marchó, perdiéndose en la niebla. Lo observaron hasta que desapareció, y después se miraron sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó K- ¿Qué hacemos ahora si se puede saber?

-¿Qué tal si desayunamos? – comentó Ryuichi animado- ¡Tengo hambre!

-Eso seria una muy buena idea –aportó Hiro muerto de hambre.

-¡Shuichi Tatsuha! –Grito Ryu -¡Venga vamos a preparar algo!

Shuichi y Tatsuha fueron hacia el seguidos por Hiro. Yuki se disponía a ir cuando sintió la mano de K posarse en su hombro. Se giró interrogándole con la mirada.

-Ey, no tienes muy buena cara. –le dijo K -¿No as dormido bien?

-¿Eh? Em... bueno digamos que no muy bien.

-¿No te encuentras bien? En realidad tienes una cara terrible.

-Muchas gracias por el reconocimiento. Pero estoy bien.

Se dirigieron al comedor, donde estaban servidos los platos por una comida que parecía deliciosa. Ryuichi y Shuichi con varios cortes en las manos. Empezaron a comer.

-¿Saben una cosa chicos? Ayer soñé con la historia que nos contó el anciano ese de ultratumba- dijo Ryuichi.

-¡Enserio? –exclamó Shuichi asombrado. ¿Ryuichi también había tenido el mismo sueño?

-Si. Soñé que estaba comiendo dulces, muchos dulces. Y de repente vino un fantasma. ¡Me los robó todos! –dijo indignado – No sabéis lo mal que lo pasé, si vuelvo a soñar con el le obligaré a devolvérmelos.

-Si, ayer te despertaste gritando. Pero yo te supe consolar muy bien... –dijo Tatsuha seductor.

Rieron, pero Shuichi no tenía muchas ganas de reír, por supuesto su sueño y el de Ryuichi no tenía nada que ver. ¿Por qué le obsesionaba tanto? Tan solo había sido un estúpido sueño, sin sentido alguno. ¡Entonces por que no había parado de pensar en ello ni un momento? Que idiotez, pensó. Pero había sido tan real que le había impactado. Era como si lo hubiera vivido el en realidad.

¿Para qué seguir?

Esa frase le había sonado tan real... como si el mismo lo hubiera dicho, con el mismo dolor y desesperación con la que gritaba Soujiro. Aún ahora, podía sentir esa tristeza que le había provocado el sueño.

Todos callaron. Les había parecido escuchar algo. Como un grito. Pero no se había oído muy claro.

De nuevo, esta vez claramente, se pudo escuchar un grito. Se quedaron en silencio, mientras la tensión crecía rápidamente.

-¿Habéis oído eso? – preguntó Tatsuha. -Si te refieres al grito si. – dijo K con sarcasmo. -No se vosotros, pero a mi eso del sonido del viento no me convence mucho que digamos... –Se alarmó Ryuichi. 

-Tratemos tranquilizarnos un poco ¿OK? –Dijo K apuntándolo con la mágnum.

De nuevo el grito, esta vez fuerte y sonoro. El eco se extendía por la mansión, poniéndoles la piel de gallina. K disparó. Y todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

-Muy bien, eso lo mantendrá alejado de momento. Vamos a buscar al fantasmita.

-¿K te has vuelto loco de remateee? –Se alarmó Shuichi – Yo no pienso ir detrás de ningún fantasma.

-Yo tampoco ¡Y Kumagoro está de acuerdo en no ir! –Corroboró Ryuichi.

-No digáis tonterías –dijo K enfadado –No hay fantasma ni chorradas. En esta mansión hay un aprovechado que se ha colado y que intenta asustarnos.

-Estoy contigo K – Hiro se giró – Venga tenemos que encontrarlos.

-De acuerdo¿que tal si Ryuichi va con Tatsuha y Shuichi con Yuki? Yo ya iré con...

Pero no terminó de decirlo, pues las luces se apagaron de repente, haciéndolos gritar. Se volvieron a encender al cabo de poco. Shuichi, abrió los ojos asustado.

-¿Chicos? – Pero no hubo repuesta alguna. Estaba completamente solo.

* * *

-¡Yukiiii! –Shuichi corría por los pasadizos y habitaciones de aquel sitio, buscando a sus compañeros. Pero ya hacía rato que los buscaba y no lograba encontrar a nadie. Se sentó, agotado, sin saber que hacer. Ojalá nunca hubieran ido a ese sitio, se lamentaba. Se puso a llorar, tenía miedo. ''Yuki... ven a buscarme por favor...'' 

-¿Estas bien? –Dijo una voz.

Shuichi alzó la mirada, Yuki estaba en frente suyo, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Aliviado se la cogió. Pero la retiró bruscamente. Tenia la mano helada como el hielo. Lo miró bien, entonces se dio cuenta, aquel no era Yuki. Su tono de voz era diferente, e iba vestido de forma extraña, iba vestido con una camisa y unos pantalones negros a media rodilla, como antiguamente. Como en su sueño.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó asustado.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Soy yo, Yuki. Vamos dame la mano...-Se acercó a el.

-¡Noo! –Gritó apartándose de el. –Tu... ¡tu no eres Yuki! Tu... ¡Eres Keiji!

La expresión de Keiji cambió a una de sorpresa, para pasar después a una de increíble felicidad.

-¿Cómo es posible que me recuerdes? – Los ojos de Keiji se abrieron mucho- Entonces es cierto. Nuestro amor jamás morirá, aun en tu otra vida me recuerdas Soujiro. Has venido a buscarme ¿Verdad? As venido a librarme de esta condena eterna...

-No... ¡No te acerques! – Se levantó mientras se alejaba de Keiji que le miraba confuso. –Lo siento mucho... yo no te recuerdo, solo tuve un sueño. De verdad que lo siento pero yo no soy la persona a quien esperas...

-¡Pero que dices Soujiro! –exclamó con una expresión de tristeza – solo puedes ser tu... tienes que ser tu... ¡No puedes dejarme otra vez ahora que has vuelto!

-No me mires así... –Dijo incapaz de mirar tan triste mirada – Lo siento mucho... pero tengo que encontrar a mis amigos. – echó a correr.

-¡SOUJIROOOO! –Gritó Keiji. Persiguiéndolo - ¡Soujiro por favor¡Te lo ruego recuérdame!

-¡Nooo, por favor dejame en paz! – gritó asustado. Keiji estaba a punto de alcanzarlo. -¡YUKIIIII!

Keiji se detuvo y Shuichi logró escapar. ¿Yuki? Se preguntó a si mismo. ¿Quién es Yuki? Entonces recordó que entre todos los compañeros había un rubio igual a el. ¿Ese era Yuki? Entonces comprendió. Ese Yuki debía ser su reencarnación, al igual que Shuichi era la reencarnación de Soujiro. Era cierto que su amor fue eterno, incluso en otra vida habían vuelto a conocerse y amarse, pero... Notó como su corazón se llenaba de un sentimiento de abandono y desesperación, y como sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas. ¡No era posible¿Soujiro lo había abandonado entonces? Se había reencarnado, olvidándose de él, y amaba a aquella simple sombra de lo que, en su día, fue el mismo. Las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, mientras caía al suelo desolado, con el corazón roto. Soujiro... ¿me odiaste acaso por abandonarte¿Por no llegar a tiempo a salvarte? Llevo esperándote años... siglos... sin dejarte de amar ni un segundo... y tu... –Su desolación fue sustituida por un odio irracional – Muy bien entonces... –Se levantó, secándose la lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, y su boca de torció en una sonrisa de locura – Esta bien... si tu no quieres recordarme, yo mismo haré que lo hagas. Yuki ¿eh? Voy a encargarme de que te olvides de el. Para siempre.

¿Para que seguir¿Para qué continuar?

* * *

_continuará..._

Bueeeno... aquí está la segunda parte, cortita, lo se uu. Espero que les haya gustado¡espero sus reviews! Ya que me animan mucho a continuar con esto, porque me doy cuenta que aunque sean solo tres o cuatro hay alguien que le gustó mi fic y que lo esta leyendo (vale ya, que me estoy poniendo dramática jajaja) ¿que ocurrirá ahora¿Como debe sentirse alguien que lleva esperando tanto tiempo a la persona que ama y descubrir después que esta le ha olvidado y ahora ama a otra¿Que es capaz de hacer? Lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo! XDDD que bueno esto ya parece un teleserie, bueno me estoy enrollando mucho ya¡adieuuu un kiss!

Perdón por tardar en actualizar, es que por alguna razón cuando quise el ordena se caló y no me dejó, y entonces ya noencontréel momento para subirlo el próximo irá rápido!


	3. Promesas rotas

**3. PROMESAS ROTAS**

_-Keiji¿me quieres?_

_-¿tu que piensas tonto?-respondió Keiiji besando a Soujiro._

_-Mmm... Realmente as cambiado mucho ¿sabes?_

_-¿Hay algun problema con eso? –preguntó incómodo. En realidad si que había cambiado. Había dejado a un lado esa frialdad suya y se había vuelto realmente cariñoso con Soujiro._

_El pelirrosa se colgó de su brazo y le sonrió con aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Keiji.-¡Por supuesto que no hay nada malo! –Dijo alegremente-¡A mi me gustas mucho!_

_Keiji sonrió mientras besaba con cariño a su querido baka. Soujiro rió traviesamente y lo arrojó al suelo cayéndose el también y quedando encima de Keiji._

_-Fue así ¿no? – preguntó Soujiro._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Así es como me sedujiste ¿cierto?_

_Keiji rió –Sí, con la pequeña diferencia de que yo estaba encima._

_-Bueno¡pero ahora me toca a mi! –Protestó- ¿Qué venía ahora¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo, tu me besaste._

_Y así lo hizo, capturó los labios de Keiji, saboreando el momento sin ninguna prisa. Cuando se separaron, Keiji dijo seductoramente –Mmmm... ¿y que venía después? No recuerdo...- Soujiro se sonrojó ligeramente. Keiji sonrió, a pesar de haber estado juntos tanto tiempo, y haber hecho el amor tantas veces, Soujiro seguía conservando esa inocencia que tanto quería._

_-Yo diría –Keiji desabrochó los botones de la camisa de Soujiro lentamente – Que fue más o menos así.- Dijo besando su cuello._

_Soujiro suspiro de placer al sentir la lengua de Keiji rozar su cuello suavemente. Keiji aprovechó ese momento para ponerse encima, besándole ahora apasionadamente._

_-Keiji... no... espera, puede venir alguien..._

_-No te preocupes... he echado elseguro a la puerta..._

_Keiji lo cogió en brazos y lo estiró en la cama. Observó el pecho blanco que se veía entre la camisa desabrochada, y el rostro enrojecido de Soujiro. –Te amo tanto...- dijo mientras lamía uno de sus pezones arrancándole un gemido de placer. A keiji le volvían loco los gemidos y la cara contraída por el placer de Soujiro, que ya respiraba aceleradamente. Lo calmó acariciándole la suave piel de sus mejillas encendidas._

_Lentamente le sacó los pantalones y los tiró al suelo junto con los suyos, hasta quedar los dos desnudos. Lo besó por todo el cuerpo con pasión, gimiendo juntos., mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban , volviéndose uno, amándose eternamente._

* * *

_Keiji acariciaba el suave cabello largo y rosa de Soujiro, que le abrazaba fuertemente, como si temiera que al soltarlo Keiji pudiera desaparecer. Este le devolvió el abrazo. Sosteniendo el cuerpo de Soujiro junto al suyo, diciéndole muchas cosas sin decirle nada._

_-Soujiro._

_-¿Sí?_

_-No te vayas jamás. No me dejes nunca._

_-Claro que no –Le abrazó mas fuerte. –Ya sabes que yo siempre estaré contigo._

_-¿Me lo prometes¿Prometes que jamás querrás a nadie más aparte de a mi?_

_-Te prometo que te amaré siempre. Jamás me separaré de ti ¿Y tu?_

_-Te lo prometo. Siempre te amaré. Eternamente._

* * *

Una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por la mejilla de Keiji en recuerdo de aquella época tan feliz. Le amaba realmente, demasiado. Mas que a nada, más que a su propia vida. Se había condenado a el mismo tan solo por su amor. Aquellos momentos tan felices... Rió con amargura de su propia desgracia. Ojalá pudiera volver atrás, revivir... poder tenerlo... tan solo una vez más... 

_Promesas que no valen nada..._

El dolor golpeaba su pecho insistentemente, sintiéndose la persona más desgraciada del mundo. El sentimiento de abandono lo asfixiaba y no le dejaba respirar. Golpeó el suelo con furia, mientras gruesas lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas. ¿Por qué todo había salido así? El tan solo...

Lloró por ultima vez para liberase de aquel sentimiento de dolor, para sustituirlo por otro todavía mas fuerte. La venganza.

_Cuando pierdes lo último que tenías... tan solo queda... el vacío._

* * *

-¡Shuichii!- Gritaba Yuki sin obtener repuesta alguna. Paró su carrera para coger aliento. Ya hacía un buen rato que corría sin parar, buscando a los otros pero no encontraba a nadie. Miró a su alrededor, pero no veía nada más que puertas y pasillos que no acababan nunca. Habría jurado que ya había a pasado por allí -¡Maldita sea! –Dijo enojado. Definitivamente no fue una buena idea dejarse convencer para ir de fin de semana. Suspiró, de todas maneras ya no podía volver atrás, lo único que podía hacer era intentar acabar con todo lo más rápido posible, así que se puso en camino. 

Se paró enfrente de una puerta adornada con piezas de oro. Estaba seguro de que no había visto esa puerta todavía, así que entró. Era una habitación grande y oscura, iluminada por la tenue luz que entraba de los agujeros de una gran ventana tapiada. Todo estaba lleno de polvo y olía a cerrado. Parecía que no había entrado nadie en esa habitación durante siglos, pues estaba todo como si lo hubiesen dejado como siempre. Una vieja cama, con grises sabanas que en su día debieron ser blancas, ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Los muebles roídos por las termitas y el paso del tiempo, estaban en el sitio donde los dejaron por ultima vez y los objetos llenos de polvo seguían adornando la habitación.

Yuki caminó por el suelo entablado que crujía bajo sus pies, observando cada rincón de aquel misterioso sitio. A pesar que no haber estado jamás en aquella habitación, sentía muy cercano aquel sitio, como si hubiera estado ahí hace mucho tiempo.

Se fijó en que en el fondo de la habitación había un viejo retrato, se acercó para mirarlo bien, y se quedó petrificado al darse cuenta de que el retratado no era ni más ni menos que Shuichi. ¡Cómo era posible? Shuichi no había estado nunca allí¿O sí? No podía ser, ese retrato era de hace siglos. ¿Cómo se podía explicar que aquel chico del cuadro tuviese la misma cara que Shuichi? Se dio cuenta que había una diferencia y era que el chico llevaba el pelo largo por la espalda, recogido en un lazo.

-¿Te sorprende? –Dijo una voz a su espalda.

Yuki se giró sobresaltado, encontrándose con ¿El mismo? Apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Ahora si que no entendía nada, Shuichi estaba retratado y tenía a un hombre exactamente igual a el delante suyo. Debía estar soñando, o la comida llevaba alguna sustancia alucinógena. Definitivamente, lo que le estaba pasando no era normal.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando? –Dijo Yuki entre confundido y enojado –Si se trata de una broma no tiene ninguna gracia.

-La verdad es que me sorprendes. –Comentó el otro ignorando su pregunta.-Se nota que eres mi reencarnación, pues eres el único que a logrado entrar aquí durante siglos.

-¿Reencarnación¿Acaso me tomas por idiota? –Preguntó ya enfadado – Mira ya me estoy cansando de este jueguecito ¿vale? Así que dime donde están todos los demás de una vez.

-¿No me crees? Lo suponía, pero es la verdad¿No te contaron la historia Yuki? –Preguntó Keiji – Yo soy Keiji, y por fin mi querido Soujiro ha venido a salvarme.

-¿De que me estas hablando? –Dijo Yuki que ya empezaba a comprender. –No... no me dirás que Shuichi...

-Así es, -Sonrió con malicia.-Por fin vamos a poder estar juntos para siempre.

-Ni se te ocurra- Yuki cogió de la camisa a Keiji bruscamente –Escucha Shuichi no es Soujiro ¿Vale? Así que no se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima.

-Lo se.. ahora es tuyo ¿cierto? Pero no te preocupes, yo cambiaré eso.

-¡Deja de decir gilipolleces¡Jamás podrás llevarte a Shuichi me oyes? Nunca podrás tenerle porque estás muerto.

-Claro... el problema de la vida y la muerte. El está vivo y yo muerto, pero eso es un detalle sin importancia... el hecho de que el esté vivo se puede arreglar fácilmente ¿sabes?

Yuki abrió los ojos asustado.- Que... No... No te atreverás... No te atrevas, no te lo pienso permitir...

-¿Y que piensas hacer para impedírmelo¿Matarme? –Dijo burlonamente.

-¡No te acerques a el te enteras¡No te atrevas a tocarle un solo pelo! –Gritó fuera de si-¡Eres un estúpido¿No te das cuenta de que el jamás te querrá¡El me ama a mi!

Keiji lo miró con odio.-Es cierto –Dijo- Pero al igual que pudo olvidarme a mí, será capaz de olvidarse de ti.- Se abalanzó sobre Yuki tirándole al suelo y aprisionando su cuello entre sus manos, apretó estrangulándolo –Pero ¿Sabes una cosa? La vida, me temo que es una condición muy frágil.

-Ugh... –Dijo ahogado Yuki mientras se iba quedando sin aire.-Mal... maldito...

-No te preocupes... –Keiji sonrió con satisfacción.-Cuidaré bien de tu querido Shuichi. Adiós... Eiri Yuki.

-Shu... i... chi...

Cuando el corazón de una persona se llena de odio... ya no te puedes librar de el. Pues es como una espina de veneno, que te corrompe rápidamente.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Uooo, esta vez si que lo he dejado en un momento crucial! (Lo siento soy mu mala :P) Pero no os preocupéis prometo actualizar pronto! Bueno... como ya habeis visto a estado a punto de haber lemon... pero al final he decidido no hacerlo porque no he escrito ninguno nunca y no quería estropearlo... a lo mejor más adelante haré alguno, pero de momento la cosa queda así. Por lo demás espero que os haya gustado, y quiero agradeceros a las personas que siguen mi fic y que dejan sus opiniones que tanto me gusta leer. Asta el próximo capítulooo! 

Aprovecho para responder a los reviews, el último capítulo se me olvidó! ;P Perdon!

Reviews capítulo 1:

**Remi**: ME alegra que te gustase mi fic. La respuesta a tu pregunta: Murieron los dos, primero Keiji porque enfermó, pero después resucitó para estar con Soujiro, peró no llegó a tiempo ya que Soujiro se suicidó. Desde entonceselalma de Keiji se ha quedado enla mansión condenada a esperar que algún dia Soujiro vuelva a buscarle. Espero haberme explicado bien .

**Mariko-chan:** Gracias por tu review, como ya ves actualizé xD Esperó que te siga gustando los siguientes capítulos, me gusta que te enganche la historia, eso forma parte de escribir fanfics, cosa que hace que me sienta muy feliz .

**Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa**:Tuve que cortar y pegar tu nombre porque no me salía entero xD Gracias por tu review! Que bien que te gustase la trama

**Rei** **SaMakoto**: Que bien que te emocionó, me halagas de verdad . Te espero en los siguientes capis.

**Shiko-chan:** Jajaja Gracias! Me gusta que te guste xD

Reviews capítulo 2:

**Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa:** Jajajaja Que bien que te siga gustando! Aquí tienes la continuación en un momento álgido xD A mi me hace feliz que me dejes reviews . Si, se ve que Shuichi y Yuki son las reencarnaciones, y su amor ha vuelto a unirse, pero como el alma de Keiji quedó estancada en la mansión, pues no lo acepta y quiere llevarse a Shuichi aunque este ya no sea Soujiro.. --.-- Pobre chico. Jejeje Soujiro... saldra? pues... ya se verá! xD Te espero en el siguiente capítulo!

**Remi:** Sips... la verdad es que está lleno de odio... a mi me da pena. Pero bueno... ya veremos que pasa con el. Cuidate!

**Shune**: Gracias. Espero que te guste este capítulo tambien. Bye bye na no da!

**Rei SaMakoto:** Jajajaja Si, la verdad es que un poco traumado quedará xD Pobre Shu, ahora le persigueun fantasma que encima quiere matar a Yuki... me pregunto si esto acabará bien... Jujuju ;P Hasta pronto!

Bueno, esto es todo amigos xD Espero que en el siguiente capítulo pueda responder reviews onegai . Bye bye na no da!


	4. He venido a buscarte

**4.HE VENIDO A BUSCARTE**

-No te preocupes... –Keiji sonrió con satisfacción.-Cuidaré bien de tu querido Shuichi. Adiós... Eiri Yuki.

-Shu... i... chi...

No aguantaría mas, no podía. Intentó librarse de aquellos brazos que lo retenían, pero Keiji apretaba muy fuerte. Demasiado, tarde o temprano no respiraría o le rompería el cuello. Shuichi... no podía dejar que hiciera daño a Suichi...

BANG!

Un disparo, Keiji dejó de ejercer presión y se apartó bruscamente de Yuki, desapareciendo al instante. Yuki tosió y aspiró aire aliviado, unos segundos más y...

-¿Estas bien?-K le tendió un mano. –Suerte que llevaba mi mágnum encima.

-Si... gracias... –Dijo levantándose.

-¿Quién era ese? Era clavado a ti.

Entonces Yuki se alarmó. ¡Shuichi¡Tenían que encontrar a Shuichi antes que Keiji!

-¡K! –le llamó corriendo fuera de la habitación. -¡Rápido, tenemos que ir a buscar a Shuichi!

-¿Qué...¿Pero que esta pasando? –Preguntó confundido.

-¡No hay tiempo! –Gritó nervioso.- ¡Rapido¡Shuichi esta en peligro!

* * *

Shuichi, con la respiración acelerada de tanto correr, se sentó en el suelo agotado. Había logrado escapar de Keiji, pero temía que si se paraba lo encontrara. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo¿fantasmas? Una historia de fantasmas- pensó, aquello era irreal, una pesadilla talvez, pero era evidente que no lo era, sabía perfectamente que estaba despierto y que aquello estaba ocurriendo realmente. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si al menos encontrara a alguien...

Esperó unos momentos para levantarse, y siguió caminando por aquellos interminables pasillos. Llegó a una sala grandiosa, un antiguo y alto reloj marcaba las seis y media, pero esa no era la hora, como si el reloj se hubiese parado hacía ya mucho tiempo, dejando como único recuerdo la hora en que dejó de funcionar.

Shuichi sintió tristeza entonces, pensó en que era como la vida, funcionando siempre, sin ningún problema, hasta que un día, deja de hacerlo, se para, para no volver a funcionar nunca más, quedando en el olvido. Al fin y al cabo, todos estamos destinados a pararnos algún día, y todo lo que fuimos o lo que llegamos a ser ya no tiene importancia alguna. Pensó que ese no era el caso de Soujiro, pues su recuerdo jamás se borraría, permanecería en el corazón de Keiji para siempre, a pesar del daño que eso le causaba.

_Felicidad hecha a añicos..._

-En el momento en que Soujiro murió, este reloj dejó de funcionar.-Dijo Keiji a sus espaldas.

Shuichi se giró, sobresaltado, y se encontró cara a cara con Keiji. Buscó un lugar por donde escapar, pero la única puerta era por donde había venido, y donde Keiji estaba. Retrocedió un paso.

-¿De que tienes miedo? –Preguntó Keiji tristemente. -¿Por qué me tienes miedo? Yo jamás te haría daño alguno.

Shuichi pensó que quizá tenía razón, al fin y al cabo, Keiji nunca le haría nada a Soujiro, tan solo era un alma en pena condenada por amar.

-Por favor, no te vayas. –Rogó Keiji.

-Oye Keiji... –Shuichi se acercó a el.- De verdad que me gustaría poder ayudarte, ojalá supiera el modo de liberate. Pero yo no soy Soujiro, por mucho que sea su reencarnación, o que me parezca a el. Yo nunca podría estar contigo.

Keiji bajó los ojos –Lo entiendo... yo... te prometo que te dejaré en paz, ya no te seguiré ni te pediré nada. Solo... solo te pido que estés un rato conmigo... tan solo...

-Claro.-Sonrió Shuichi con ternura.

Fueron hacia las ventanas, y miraron el paisaje neblinoso. Shuichi miró a Keiji de arriba abajo. Se dio cuenta de que su aspecto era bastante débil, su cuerpo era delgado y estaba muy pálido, su rostro, mostraba la tristeza y la soledad que había tenido que soportar durante siglos. Un alma cansada. No más.

-¿Sabes? Cuando Soujiro murió, me sentí el ser más desgraciado del mundo, y el más ruin. Le abandoné, a su suerte, dejando que se consumiera en el dolor. Y además, no pude salvarlo, llegué tarde, como siempre. –Apoyó la cabeza en el vidrio, y los mechones de pelo rubio tapaban sus ojos dorados.- tiene gracia... Soujiro siempre me reprochaba que era incapaz de llegar puntual a ningún sitio... Supongo que nunca me perdonó que llegase tarde a salvarlo...

-¡No debes decir eso¡Yo creo que Soujiro también te quería más que a nada¡estoy seguro que el jamás te odió! Tu no tuviste la culpa de nada...-Los ojos de Shuichi se llenaron de lagrimas.-No digas cosas tan tristes...

Keiji le miró, sorprendido, y con una tierna sonrisa le seco gentilmente la lágrimas.-¿Sabes que te pareces mucho a Soujiro? En carácter digo... El también era como tú, inocente y muy buena persona.- rió.-Solía llorar por los demás, y las cosas tristes, aunque no tuvieran nada que ver con el, le entristecían mucho. Cuando estoy contigo, es como si volviera a estar con el, mucho tiempo atrás...

-Debes haber sufrido mucho... – Dijo Shuichi tristemente. –No sabes como me gustaría poder ayudarte...

-Bueno de hecho...-Pero no pudo acabar, pues el estomago de Shuichi emitió un sonoro gruñido, que dejó bastante claro como se sentía su dueño.

-Jeje... perdona... es que desde ayer que no como nada... –Dijo algo ruborizado.

Keiji rió, definitivamente Shuichi y Soujiro eran exactamente iguales, por un momento, olvidó su situación, olvidó sus malos sentimientos, y olvido que Soujiro hacía mucho tiempo que había muerto. Tan solo por unos momentos, regresó a esos días que habían pasado tan felices.

-Ven. –Le cogió la mano todavía riendo. –Anda ven que eres incorregible ¿eh?

-Si, lo siento. –Dijo Shuichi también riendo.

Fueron a un extremo de la sala, y Keiji abrió un armario que había, y buscó en el interior. –Lo siento.- Le dijo cuando volvió con un vaso en la mano. –Pero no hay comida, tan solo puedo ofrecete un vaso de vino.

-Bueno no importa.- Cogió el vaso. –De todos modos también tengo sed.

Keiji le observó, con el vino envenenado en sus manos. Solo tenía que beber, con solo esa acción, se liberaría. Un sentimiento extraño invadió su cuerpo. Siglos y siglos, sin parar de sufrir ni un momento. Solo. Siempre solo. Esperando, eternamente. Por fin... después de tanto tiempo... su corazón podría descansar... junto al de Soujiro.

Shuichi se llevó el vaso a sus labios...

* * *

-¡Shuichii! –Gritaba Yuki desesperado.

-¡Maldición¡Si lo que me has contado es cierto mas nos vale darnos prisa! –Corría K a su lado.

Pararon, unos segundos para recuperar aliento. –Oye...- Dijo K a Yuki.-Si seguimos así no lograremos nada... ¿Qué tal si nos separamos?

-Es una buena idea, yo iré por allí. –y se dispuso a ponerse en camino.

-¡Ey!- Yuki se giró interrogante.- Toma, -Le dijo K mientras le daba su querida mágnum.–Por si acaso...

-¿Me la das?- dijo sorprendido.

-No me es fácil, la verdad. Pero me da la sensación de que serás tu el que encuentre a Shuichi, y ese tío a intentado matarte... – Su expresión pasó a una de enfado. -¡Ni se te ocurra romperla, perderla, tirarla... etc. ¿OK?

-Si. No te preocupes.-respondió Yuki mirando la pistola. –Bueno, hemos perdido mucho tiempo.-¡adios!- y se puso a correr.

-Date prisa, Eiri Yuki. – dijo K con preocupación. Y se puso a correr en la dirección contraria.

* * *

Corrió. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, cuando, vio una imagen que le dejó petrificado, Keiji, que observaba a Shuichi, que tenía un vaso de vino en sus labios.

-¡NO, NO LO HAGAS! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Yuki, al ver a Shuichi con el vaso.

Shuichi lo miró. -¿Yuki? –Abrió los ojos con felicidad. -¡Yukiiiiii! – Y ya estaba abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Shuichi...-Yuki suspiró aliviado mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. –Gracias a dios que estas bien...

-¿Eh¿Por qué dices eso? –Preguntó confundido.

Alejate de el...

Yuki y Shuichi miraron a Keiji, que su expresión mostraba una furia incontenible.

-¿Keiji? –Dijo Shuichi sin comprender nada.

Alejate de el...

-Shuichi, ten cuidado. –Le dijo Yuki. –Te ha engañado, ha intentado matarme¡Y quiere matarte a ti ahora!

¡ALEJATE DE EL!

Un gran viento los tiró al suelo. Keiji se acercaba a ellos, con pasos lentos y el rostro tapado por el pelo.

-¡Shuichi! – dijo Yuki, levantándose. -¡Corre, vete!

-¡Pero que dices! –Replicó poniéndose en pie el también. – ¡Jamás te dejaré aquí!

Keiji seguía acercándose, cada vez más cerca de ellos. Yuki le disparó, pero a pesar de que su camisa se manchaba de sangre, la herida se volvía cerrar. Disparó otra vez, pero de nada servía. Keiji se paró delante suyo, y le arrancó la pistola de las manos.

-Maldito... casi lo consigo. –Le dijo apuntándole. –Pero tenías que aparecer tu... no eres más que un obstáculo...- Puso el dedo en el gatillo.

-¡NOOO!- Gritó Shuichi, poniéndose en frente de Yuki.

Un segundo, tan solo un segundo, y hubiese disparado. Pero no lo hizo, algo le impulsó a no hacerlo. No podía, no podía matarlo. No otra vez.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, soltando la pistola. Se dio cuenta que jamás lo lograría. Al fin lo comprendió, Soujiro nunca vendría a buscarlo. Nunca. Se sentía incapaz de llevárselo por la fuerza, porque el ahora amaba a otro. Estaba dispuesto a morir por otro, no por el.

-No pensé que serías capaz de hacerlo. – le dijo Shuichi, enojado. – Ya te lo he dicho. ¡Yo no soy Soujiro¡Yo amo a Yuki!

Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Keiji, y las palabras de Shuichi le llegaron claramente.

-Marchaos. –dijo.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Yuki sorprendido.

-He dicho que os vayáis. Por favor...-apoyó su cara sobre las manos. –Por favor... no sigáis atormentándome así... al fin lo he comprendido... marchaos... y no volváis jamás...

-Keiji... –Shuichi lo miró con compasión y tristeza. Miró a Yuki, que le respondió con la mirada. En el fondo sentían pena por el. Ellos no eran capaces de comprender lo mucho que debía de haber sufrido Keiji. Y también entendieron, que seguiría haciéndolo, para siempre.

-Yo... yo... – decía Keiji desolado. –Yo no quería... yo... yo no he hecho nada malo... yo solo... solo quería descansar en paz... me daba igual como... tan solo... tan solo quería volver a verlo... tenerlo... entre mis brazos una vez mas... ver esa sonrisa... su voz... – Las lágrimas mojaban su rostro, cayendo en abundancia. Se abrazó a si mismo, mirando al techo. –Soujiro... ojalá... ojalá no nos hubiésemos conocido nuca... ni tu ni yo habríamos tenido que sufrir de la manera que lo hicimos... ni de la que lo estoy haciendo... –Se miró las manos. –¿En que me he convertido? Un ser ruin, un monstruo... por favor... Soujiro... ven a buscarme... esto ya no... esto ya nooo... –su cara entre sus piernas...

Shuichi y Yuki, enfrente suyo, sin saber que hacer o que decir para poder calmar el dolor de su alma y de su corazón¿Qué podían hacer? Nada. Nada ni nadie podía ayudarlo, solo Soujiro. Pero Soujiro ya no existía, no podía.

Shuichi lloraba también, era insoportable para el ver sufrir de esa manera a alguien, ver como moría en la muerte, como deseaba acabar con todo sin poder hacerlo, y no poder hacer nada. Deseó fuertemente ayudarlo, hacer algo. No podía marcharse de allí, dejarlo solo, sabiendo todo lo que sabía. Ese deseo se hizo muy grande, que inundó su corazón. De repente sintió algo.

Keiji lloraba, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Y sabía que no lo dejaría de hacer jamás. Cuando, unas cálidas manos acariciaron su rostro, levantó la vista, Shuichi, le miraba, su expresión, era diferente a todas las que había visto en el.

- Keiji...

Abrió mucho los ojos enrojecidos. No, aquel no era Shuichi. Shuichi se encontraba más atrás, con Yuki, mirándolo muy sorprendido.

-Keiji... – Repitió.

-So… ¿Soujiro…? - Dijeron sus labios sin creerlo. No era posible.

-Tranquilo... ya ha pasado todo... – se arrodilló enfrente suyo. Con la mirada que Keiji tanto había deseado volver a ver. –Estoy aquí... he venido a buscarte...

Keiji lo abrazó, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Soujiro, como lo había sentido muchísimo tiempo atrás, sabiendo que no era un sueño, llorando abiertamente, liberándose de todos aquellos sentimientos de desesperación y de angustia que llenaban su corazón desde hacía siglos, llorando de alivio infinito, y de felicidad.

-Estoy aquí... –Repitió, para convencerlo de que era real. –Amor mío... lo siento tanto... has debido de sufrir tantísimo por mi culpa... –Le acarició el pelo. -¿Serás capaz de perdonarme?

-No digas eso. –Dijo Keiji levantando la cara todavía llorando. –fue culpa mía, por llegar tarde, por abandonarte.

-No te culpes. Tu no hiciste nada malo. Pero el pasado ya no importa ahora, por que al fin podemos volver a estar juntos, y esta vez ya no nos separaremos.

Shuichi y Yuki, algo apartados, decidieron no intervenir en tal emotivo reencuentro, supieron que, al fin, Keiji podría descansar en paz.

-Perdoname por no venir a buscarte. –Le dijo Soujiro abrazándolo.- Te prometo que jamás te olvidé, ni un momento dejé de pensar en ti. Pero no podía venir a buscarte. –Se giró mirando a Shuichi. –Durante todo este tiempo he estado viviendo en tu cuerpo. Pero no podía salir de el. En el momento en que deseaste con todas tus fuerzas ayudar a Keiji fue cuando me dejaste salir, te lo agradezco, Shuichi.

-¿Pero como es posible? –Preguntó Keiji, mientras Soujiro y el se levantaban. -¿Cómo puede ser que siga vivo si su alma a salido de su cuerpo? y ahora me doy cuenta de que es imposible que Yuki...

-El caso es, que no somos sus almas.

Todos abrieron lo ojos muy sorprendidos.

-¿No sois nuestras almas? –Preguntó Yuki. -¿Entonces que sois?

-Tan solo un recuerdo. –Soujiro miro a Keiji. – Tu y yo somos un recuerdo, guardado para siempre en el fondo del corazón. Nuestras almas se fueron, pero tu recuerdo quedó aquí encerrado, y el mío, que no sabía que tu volviste, se fue. Somos la otra vida de ellos, y nuestros recuerdos deberían de haberse borrado, pero, -Le sonrió. –nos amábamos tanto que fuimos incapaces de olvidarnos, y quedamos condenados en el mundo terrenal. Cuando alguien muere, su alma vuelve a vivir, reencarnándose, pero eso no significa que el cielo no exista Keiji, son los recuerdos los que se marchan, para descansar, y al fin nosotros podremos hacerlo, siempre juntos, para no separarnos nunca.

CRASH.

El sonido de un cristal que se rompe resonó en la habitación. Se giraron. Shuichi había soltado el vaso que aun llevaba en la mano, y el vino se extendía por el suelo.

-¡Shuichi! –Gritaba Yuki con Shuichi entre sus brazos. -¡Shuichi que te ocurre?

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntaron preocupados Soujiro y Keiji, que se agacharon enfrente de Yuki y Shuichi, que temblaba.

-Yu... Yuki...-un hilillo de saliva cayó de su boca.

-No... no me digas que... –Dijo alarmado Keiji -¡Shuichi¿¡llegaste a beber el vino?

Pero Shuichi se retorcía de dolor, y su cuerpo, sacudido por los escalofríos no paraba de temblar.

-¡Shuichi Shuichi! –los ojos de Yuki se llenaron de lágrimas- ¡Por favor Shuichi! No... no te vayas... ¡Por favor no me dejes!

- Yuki... te... tengo frío... abrazame...-Sus ojos empezaron a oscurecerse.

Yuki abrazó fuertemente a Shuichi, mientras las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas. –Shuichi... vamos... vas a estar bien...

-Yuki... –Su mano cayó al piso, y Yuki notó como el corazón de Shuichi se paraba.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_¿Para qué seguir?_

_continuará..._

* * *

Buenooo espero que les haya gustado, ohh... por fin Soujiro y Keiji se han reencontrado... pero cuando parecía que ya todo iba a salir bien... ¡resulta que Shuichi si que había bebido! Ojo, no piensen que ya se ha acabado, porque aun queda el final! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Espero sus reviews! 


	5. Nuestro y vuestro, hasta siempre

**5.EL RELOJ DE LA FELICIDAD**

- Yuki... te... tengo frío... abrazame...-Sus ojos empezaron a oscurecerse.

Yuki abrazó fuertemente a Shuichi, mientras las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas. –Shuichi... vamos... vas a estar bien...

-Yuki... –Su mano cayó al piso, y Yuki notó como el corazón de Shuichi se paraba.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_¿Para qué seguir?_

* * *

Yuki sentía como le desgarraban el corazón en mil pedazos, como su cuerpo se estremecía con tan solo pensar lo que le estaba ocurriendo. No quería creerlo, no era posible. Ellos solo habían ido a pasar un fin de semana, nada mas. ¿Por qué había pasado esto? Su koibito, que normalmente sonreía y no paraba de moverse, se hallaba ahora inmóvil, y sus preciosos ojos amatistas no tenían brillo alguno, no tenían expresión, estaban vacíos. 

-Shuichi... Shuichi... –Repetía inútilmente, mientras mecía el cuerpo sin vida de Shuichi. Amargas lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas, llorando desconsoladamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin Shuichi? Se sentía perdido, no podía soportar esa idea.

Keiji miraba la escena desolado. Había sido su culpa, había condenado a Yuki a sufrir tanto como lo había hecho el. En ese momento, se vio a sí mismo, mucho tiempo atrás, intentándose convencer que la persona que había en sus brazos muerta no era Soujiro. Sabía muy bien como se sentía Yuki. Y sabía también, que nada ni nadie podría consolar su corazón destrozado.

Yuki gritó, gritó al igual que lo hizo Keiji durante siglos. Gritó de desesperación, intentándose liberar de aquel sentimiento de dolor que le invadía el pecho y no le dejaba respirar. Gritos de angustia, gritos de alguien que ha perdido lo más preciado para el, y que no puede hacer otra cosa que gritar de dolor. Saber que no hay vuelta atrás, y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Que voy a hacer... Shuichi...-Decía escondiendo el rostro entre el cabello rosa de Shuichi.-Te quiero... por favor... vuelve...

Soujiro, suavemente levantó la cara de Yuki, quien tenía los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas irritadas de llorar. Y le sonrió con esa sonrisa que únicamente Shuichi tenía, y gentilmente le secó las lágrimas.

-No llores... tranquilo...-le dijo.-No pasa nada...

-Pero... pero...

-Shh...- puso un dedo en los labios de Yuki.-No hay nada imposible en este mundo ¿Sabes?

-No... no...-Yuki bajó la mirada.-No todo es posible... no hay nada que hacer...

-Tu le amas ¿Cierto?

Yuki levantó los ojos de nuevo.-Claro. –Le dijo.-Lo amo más que a nada en este mundo... Pero... ahora... –De nuevo las lágrimas recorren su rostro.

-Con eso basta.

-¿Que quieres de---?

Yuki abrió mucho los ojos. Intentó decir algo, pero las palabras se le atragantaron al sacar gran cantidad de sangre por la boca. Un agudo dolor recorría su cuerpo, al sentir la mano de Soujiro atravesar su vientre y salir por su espalda.

Su ropa y el suelo comenzaron a teñirse de sangre, y Yuki cayó, quedando abrazado a Shuichi. Los dos amantes manchados por la roja sangre y el velo negro de la muerte.

Soujiro se levantó, y le tendió una mano a Keiji:

-¿Nos vamos? –Le dijo sonriendo.

Keiji todavía no podía creerlo.-¿Enserio?-preguntó, temiendo que todo fuera un sueño.-¿De verdad podemos marcharnos ya?

-Si.-respondió, cogiendo la mano de Keiji con fuerza para hacerle ver que era de verdad.- Ya no tendrás que sufrir nunca más. Te lo prometo.

-¿Y a donde vamos?

-A un sitio donde el dolor y el sufrimiento ya no existen. Un lugar donde estar juntos y no volver a separarnos. Jamás.

Keiji y Soujiro se giraron hacia los dos que yacían en el suelo.-El tiempo para nosotros no corre. Pero el vuestro debe continuar. Nuestro reloj es el vuestro también. Adiós... y gracias.

* * *

Aspiró, inspiró el aire y el oxígeno como si jamás lo hubiera hecho. Respirando hondo para llenar de nuevo sus pulmones. 

-¿Shuichi?-La voz de Yuki llegó a sus oídos.- ¿Estás bien?

Abrió los ojos, se hallaba en la cama, en la habitación que le habían dado en aquel caserón. Se incorporó sentándose, intentado reordenar sus recuerdos. ¿Qué había ocurrido¿Qué hacía allí? Lo último que podía recordar era la cara mojada en lágrimas de Yuki. ¿y antes, y después?

-Shuichi ¿Qué te ocurre?- Yuki se sentó a su lado.- Estás llorando.

Se tocó la cara con las manos. Era cierto, estaba llorando. No comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hasta que de repente lo recordó todo.

-¡Yuki! –Gritó abalanzándose sobre el.-¿lo recuerdas¿cómo es que estamos aquí¿y Soujiro y keiji...?

-¿De qué me hablas? –Dijo confundido.- ¿Te refieres a la historia de miedo que nos contaron? Venga ya Shuichi, ya te dije que no era cierta.

-Pero... pero yo...

-Probablemente tuviste una pesadilla, y todavía estás medio dormido. Venga cámbiate, ya es tarde y tenemos que marcharnos. Salió de la habitación.

¿Qué..?

Todos mostraban tranquilidad, nadie comentaba nada sobre lo ocurrido anteriormente. Nadie recordaba nada.

¿Fue un sueño entonces? Shuichi sabía que no. Estaba convencido que lo que había pasado era real. ¿Pero porque nadie recordaba nada entonces?

Shuichi se mantuvo callado durante el desayuno que les prepararon. Todo el rato dándole vueltas...

_Tan solo un sueño_

¡No! Aun podía sentir el amargo sabor del veneno en sus labios, y las lágrimas de Yuki mojando su cara... no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. No fue un sueño.

Pero de nada sirvió. En cuanto acabaron el desayuno, el anciano les acompañó a la puerta. Se despidieron cordialmente, dispuestos a marcharse, cuando oyeron el reloj. Tocaba las diez. Pudieron oír claramente las sonoras campanadas que daba aquella antigua reliquia.

-¡Increíble¡no es posible!- Exclamó el anciano maravillado y sorprendido.-¡Este reloj jamás había sonado! Desde antes de que yo naciera ya estaba parado. Pertenece a la época de la historia que les conté. –Explicó.-¡Es un milagro que vuelva a funcionar!

Shuichi, escuchaba las campanadas, y comprendió, tal como había dicho desde el principio, que nada había sido un sueño.

Hasta ahora el tiempo de Keiji y Soujiro se había detenido. Pero las cosas volvían a estar donde les tocaba. Al fin el tiempo volvía a transcurrir, para que ellos pudieran descansar en paz para siempre estar juntos.

Shuichi salió al exterior, respirando profundamente aquel aire tan puro, y miró al cielo azul. Sonrió al oír el canto de los pájaros y ver el brillante rocío en las ramas de los árboles. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de la belleza de todo aquello.

-¡Yukiiii!-Gritó mientras lo cogía de la mano y lo arrastraba corriendo.-¡Vamos Yuki!

-Si... si... que molesto... –Dijo fingiendo falso enfado.-Hoy te veo muy extraño.

-No Yuki. Lo que pasa es que soy muy feliz.

.¿A sí? –Dijo levantando las cejas.-¿Y cual es la razón?

-Acabo de comprender las palabras que me dijo un amigo antes de marcharse para siempre.

-¿Y que palabras son esas?

-Eso... –Shuichi se puso un dedo en los labios. -¡Es un secreto! –Dijo mientras corría por el camino de tierra cogido de Yuki.

_Keiji, Soujiro. Hasta ahora el viejo reloj marcaba el profundo dolor que ambos sentíais. Pero el reloj del sufrimiento ya ha dejado de funcionar, para ponerse en marcha de nuevo, marcando nuestra felicidad. Tu mismo lo dijiste Soujiro: ''Nuestro reloj se ha parado, pero el vuestro debe continuar''. A partir de ahora, el reloj no se parará nunca más, eternamente seguirá marcando el largo camino que todavía nos queda por recorrer. ''Vuestro reloj es el nuestro también'', al fin lo he comprendido._

OWARI

* * *

¡Acabó! Ya hice finalmente el final¿Qué les pareció? Jeje ¿Realmente creían que era capaz de matar a mi Shu-chan? Jajaja muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido mi fic hasta el final, (sniff...) supongo que esto es un adiós, pero el reloj continuará marcando las horas porque todavía nos queda un largo viaje por recorrer... jajaja vale ya que me estoy poniendo dramática... LOS QUIEROOO! xD Gracias también a quienes me dejaron reviews y me animaron tanto a continuar. Espero que les gustara mi fanfic, y espero sus comentarios para ver que tal estuvo ese final. Gracias de nuevo y adiós!

De nuevo olvidé responder los reviews del capítulo 3... Es que lo actualizo así rápido... jajaja aquí van todos:

**Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa:** Siii me gustan tus reviewss! Ya vistes, al final solo medio-maté a los dos xDDD. No en realidad solo fue un sueño real... no sabría como explicarlo xD digamos que esa era la única forma que tenían de comunicarse con ellos. Arigatouu por tu reviewww

**Remi:** Jajajaja que bien que entendiste. Mehizo graciatu review, ya que te diste cuenta que era imposible que fueran sus almas , que bien! En cuanto a lo de posesionarse de Yuki, no podía porque ya viste en el último capítulo que en realidad solo eran recuerdos. Cuidatee!

Reviews capítulo 4! (Gracias! De veras muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews en este capítulo, no pensé que habría tantos! )

**Remi**: Viste? tuve piedad de su amor . Al final todo salió bien. Cosa extraña ehh? generalmente mis fics suelen ser muy dramas, este quise un final muy feliz. Un beso!

**Shiko-chan**: Jajaja, que trauma, si llegara a pasar no? Sería comenzar la historia de nuevo.

**Kisae ChanMakoto:** Dale saludosde mi parte tambiénJajajajano fue estupido, quedo bien el NO! muy apasionado xDDD La verdad es que el pequeñoShu si que fue un baka por confiar en Keiji, pero bueno, es demasiado bueno e inocente pobrecito mío uu.Venga, un beso!

**Zahia-vlc:** Jajajajamenos mal que lo terminé bien! ya me veía muerta xDDDD aquí tienes la continuación, y el último capi. Gracias por tu review!

**Shune chan:** Jejeje la verdad es quefue algo de sorpresa!cuando parece que ya es elfinal feliz... crash!todo se rompe! pero bueno, fui buena yles dejé ser felices . Me alegra mucho que te gustasemi historia, cuidate mucho!

**Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa:** Jeje, la verdad es que si, Shu-chan es encantador o, io lo amo muchioo! por esoquise que fueran felices Y Yuki tambiénclaro, el es un baka enamorado en realidad, pero no quiere admitirlo! Sayonara bye bye!

**Akirachinty:** Gracias! Lo hize lo mejor que pude. Gracias por tu review!

**M-cha**: Shu... es realmente un baka... un baka tonto, un baka inocente, pero un baka que es un encanto! Por eso, incluso peligrando su vida confió en Keiji, y después de saber que iba a matarlo siguió queriendolo, por eso Soujiro pudo salir... ays que mono que es! Me hizo muy feliz que te gustase mi fic, de verdad! un beso!

**WareYuki:** Jajajaja Perdona! Me gusta dejar a la gentecon los nervios! soy re malaaa :P No te muerass!yo te pago el entierro pero por eso no te relajes mucho ni te dejesmorir ehhh? jaajajaja Leche con plátano! jajaja suena gracioso, ya me pasaréa leerlo, seguro que es muy bueno! . Matta ne!

Pues muchas muchas gracias porvuestros reviews!les quierouuu! Nos vemos en el proximo...capitulo no por que ya se a acabado el fic... pues... hasta el proximo fic!


End file.
